


Ackermans's: The World's Most Dangerous Family

by Sonicsgirl26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Another story I found, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicsgirl26/pseuds/Sonicsgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has the worst luck yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ackermans's: The World's Most Dangerous Family

Ackerman’s: The World’s Most Dangerous Family  
Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi opened the door to Rose Academy and walked in greeting Christa, the receptionist, with a nod.

“Is Mikasa here?”, he asked.

“Yes she is. She just came in with a boy”, Christa said smiling.

Levi raised a perfect eyebrow.”A boy, huh?”

Christa nodded.”They looked cute together, too.”

Levi just nodded. ‘A boy with my sister, eh. That just won’t do.’

Levi walked off ignoring Christa’s ‘Bye”. He pushed the button to the elevator and waited. Once the door’s opened, he stepped in. 

‘Ding’

Levi stepped out of the elevator.He was about to walk to walk to Mikasa’s room before he heard a giggle. He stopped and turned around to see Mikasa holding onto a boy’s arm.

“And here we have the- oh hey Levi”, Mikasa said.

Levi just nodded, glaring at the boy with his sister.

“What’s going on here?”, Levi asked.

“I was just showing Eren around”, Mikasa said.

“Why can’t he show himself around?”, Levi sneered.

“Because he’s new.”

Levi huffed. Honestly he doesn’t care about the boy, just his sister. He knows how she is over boys. Once a boy looks at her, she automatically thinks he’s in love with her. Which may be true because they have good genes. Levi looked the boy up and down. He was tall, tan, and a little muscular. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with paint on it and faded blue jeans. His shoulder length messy brown hair was put in a small ponytail. His big, caribbean blue-green eyes had a strange look in them. Almost as if he was scared. Poor boy.  
“Levi.”

Levi looked at Mikasa.”What?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been staring at Eren for the past 10 minutes”, Mikasa said with jealousy in her eyes.

Levi mentally rolled his eyes. His sister was such a jealous person.”Whatever.”

Mikasa continued to glare at Levi when she spoke to Eren.”So, Eren?”

“Hmm”, the boy, Eren, said.

“Wanna get something to eat?”, Mikasa said.

“U-um, sure. I could eat”, Eren said wincing when Mikasa tightened her hold on his arm.

“Cool. Let’s go right now”, Mikasa squealed, dragging Eren towards the elevator.

“Oi.”

Mikasa and Eren turned around to see Levi holding up his keys.

“I’m hungry too, dear sister. Why don’t we all go out to eat?”, Levi said.

Mikasa glared at Levi as he walked toward the elevator. Eren sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oi, brat, don’t get dirt in my car.”

“I´m not a brat”, Eren mumbled to himself.

Eren doesn’t know how he got here. All he remembers was Mikasa talking to a short dude who was glaring holes in him and next thing he knew their all going out to eat together. Eren was dragged to Levi´s really expensive looking car. He sat in the back. He thought Mikasa was going to sit in the front, but he was dead wrong. Instead of getting in the front, she got in the back with Eren still gripping his arm.

“So, where are we going?”, Eren asked.

“We’ll go wherever you want.””We’ll go wherever I want.”

Mikasa and Levi glared at each other.  
“Tch, brat doesn’t even know where anything is”, Levi said.

“Ḧe’s not a brat, shorty”, Levi´s eye twitched.”Besides, you interrupted us before I could show him around.”

Eren yelped when Mikasa tightened her grip on his arm. Mikasa and Levi kept bickering until they came to their destination. The short man slammed the car door and stormed inside. Eren sighed.

This was going to be a really long day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi yanked open the diner´s door and stormed in. Stupid brats thinking they can do anything they want.

¨Hey Levi.¨

Levi turned around and saw his friend, Mobilt, with a tray of empty plates in his hands.

¨Hey Mobilt. How are you?¨, Levi asked.

¨I’m just fine. What are you doing here?¨

¨I’m with my sister and her new victim to get something to eat.¨

The doors opened and Levi and Mobilt turned around to see Mikasa dragging poor Eren inside.

¨Hello MIkasa and who is this young man?¨, Mobilt asked kindly.

¨Why do you care?¨, Mikasa said glaring at the brown haired man.

Mikasa led(dragged) Eren to a booth and sat down. Mobilt chuckled.

¨Poor boy¨, he sighed.

Levi nodded. He didn’t really like the boy, but he did feel sorry for him.

Levi smirked. This was going to be fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
¨Choose whatever you want, Eren,¨ Mikasa said in his ear.

Eren awkwardly scooted away from her, which was hard when you’re sitting by the window. The chestnut haired man looked at Levi with pleading eyes. The raven haired man looked at him and shrugged. Mobilt came and asked them what they want/  
¨Tea. What do you guys want?¨, Levi asked.

“Um, I’ll have-”, Eren began.

“We’ll have a caesar salad. Isn’t that what you want, Eren?”, MIkasa said scooting him closer.

Eren scooted away.”No, not real-”.

“He’ll have the salad”, Mikasa said, slamming the menu down making Eren and Mobilt jump.

“O-of course. I´ll b-be right back with your m-meal”, Mobilt said.

Mobilt scurried away. Levi chuckled and turned his attention to Mikasa and Eren. The girl was running her hands through his hair and Eren looked about ready to cry. Levi sighed. He thought this was going to be fun, but this is too much. The poor boy probably doesn´t even know what a caesar salad is. He had to stop this before it got out of hand. The grey eyed man quickly looked around for something with water. If it was one thing Mikasa hated anything more in the world was getting wet.Levi saw a vase with flowers on their table. It was filled with a lot of water. Levi picked up the vase on their table and took the flowers out. He turned to Mikasa and Eren looked at Levi and his eyes widened. He shook his head.

‘Levi no’, Eren mouthed.

Levi smirked.’Levi yes’.

Levi turned to Mikasa and threw the water at her. 

Crap was about to go down.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eren stared with wide eyes as Mikasa turned her head and, oh if looks could kill, Levi would be chopped, cooked, and served. Before he had the chance to stop her, Mikasa jumped over the table and tackled Levi, but due to reflex Levi moved and Mikasa fell.

¨Oi, we are in a public place¨, Levi said angrily.

“You butthead!!”, Mikasa screeched. The black haired girl was soaking wet. People were staring and Mikasa quickly glared at them. The people, scared, turned back to their meal. Mobilt came out with their food, but it quickly ended up on the floor. He saw a wet Mikasa and and amused Levi. Eren was under the table hugging his knees. Mobilt doesn´t blame him. If there was one thing you didn´t want to do was anger an Ackerman. 

“Why did you do that?”, a very angry Mikasa asked.

“To save the poor boy from you, that’s why. You were practically scaring the crap out of him”, Levi said.

Mikasa turned to look at Eren.”Is that true, Eren?”

Said boy quickly shook his head. Levi scoffed.

“See he’s not scared. He just has a hard time with his feelings about me”, Mikasa boasted.

“Are you kidding me? Mikasa no boy is gonna ever wanna go out with someone who’s stupid.”

The moment Levi said that, Mikasa snapped. She lunged after Levi. They both fell to the ground, but Levi quickly got up. MIkasa grabbed his leg, but ended up getting kicked in the face. Mikasa glared at Levi and scratched his face. Levi hissed and lifted his fist, ready to punch Mikasa. The latter did the same thing. They both charged at each other.

“WAIT!!”

Mikasa and Levi charged at each other, but instead of hitting each other they hit:

“EREN!!”, they both yelled.

Eren was cradling his face, while glaring at the both of them.

“Are you okay, Eren?”, Levi asked concerned.

Mikasa glared at Levi.”What do you mean is he okay? You punched my boyfriend in the face!.”

“Your boy-”, Levi started.

“BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!!!!”

Mikasa and Levi turned to Eren and flinched. The boy was glaring at them darkly. Oh, if looks could kill. Eren sighed. He has had enough of this.

“We are in public and you guys are acting like little kids”, Eren scolded.

They turned and saw people staring at them with wide eyes. A lady was covering her child’s eyes. Another one was shaking her head mumbling, ‘Kids these days’. Mikasa and Levi groaned to themselves. Eren was right, they were acting like little kids. Mobilt was cleaning up the mess they made. 

“Mikasa.”

Mikasa turned to look at Eren.”Yes?”

“Listen. You can’t just come up to someone and automatically make them your boyfriend. Yes, I admit you are very attractive, but I have to get know you more. Levi, I don’t really understand you, but you seem like a cool person.”

Levi smiled.”You’re alright”.

Eren smiled back.”You guys are fun to hang out with, but I wish you would atleast try to get along.”

Levi and Mikasa looked at each other. Levi was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry for kicking and punching you in the face, even though you deserve it.”

“And I’m sorry for scratching you, even if you deserve it.”

“Awkward sibling hug?”

“Awkward sibling hug.”

They both came in for a hug. A very awkward one.”Pat pat.”

Mobilt cam and saw Levi and Mikasa hugging very awkwardly. He smiled at the image.”Hey guys.”  
Eren, Levi, and Mikasa looked up.

“Um, I put you guy’s food in a to-go box.”

“Thanks”, they all said.

Mobilt smiled.”No problem.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Levi dropped Eren and Mikasa off at the school.

“Thanks, Levi”, Eren said.

“No problem kid.”

Mikasa looked at Levi.”Even though I still don’t like you that much, I want to thank you.”

Levi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.”Oh really?”

MIkasa blushed and said a quick goodbye. Levi just chuckled.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once inside the school, Eren sighed. Them Ackerman’s, they truly are a dangerous family.

The End.


End file.
